


Lakko Warner, the most mundane Warner

by KingFranPetty



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brothers, Candy, Comedy, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, In-Jokes, Jokes, Little Sisters, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pedophilia, Protective Siblings, Short, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Lakko goes outside and almost has a traumatic experience.
Kudos: 12





	Lakko Warner, the most mundane Warner

Lakko Warner jumped into the puddle, giggling happily. She jumped up and down with a cheerful energy. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner sat back on a nearby bench to watch their newest and youngest sibling. Lakko turned around to them, shouting with cheer, "Big Siblings! I jumped real high, right?!" They nodded along without paying attention. Wakko Warner requested, "Can someone come with me so clowns don't eat me?" Dot sighed, "Yakko. I need to go with Wakko, can you please keep watch of Lakko?" Yakko answered, "Sure thing sib." He opened a newspaper and read it.

Dot and Wakko walked off. Yakko looked up from his paper, seeing Lakko making a flower chain. Feeling it was safe, Yakko Warner turned back his attention to the paper. Lakko Warner paused her playing to look at a stranger. The stranger wore a black trench coat and a black fedora. She cautioned her steps, walking slowly over. The Fourth Warner spoke in nervous, "Hi Mr." The unknown man seemed to smile hiding in his coat. He replied eagerly, "Hello there cute stuff. Would you like some candy?" The green overalls took a scared look. Something about this person reminded her of The Disney Laboratories.

The Sunflower bow began to back away, "I need to ask my big brother." The creeper railed backwards as if offered by this. He insisted, "No. He'll eat the candy too so you won't have as much. How about this stays a secret between us?" She began to sob and then cried aloud, "Yakko!" The trench coat went to nab her before the brother would show up. However the elder brother was already there. The oldest brother took up the youngest sister and held her close. The creepster went to explain, "Wait, listen. This is a massive misunderstanding. I wasn't going to do anything..." He was cut off.

The black spot under him went all the way down. Yakko waved as he smiled, "One free ticket to Hell, what a lucky guy!" Then The Stranger fell while screaming. The big brother picked up the baby and went walking away as he commented, "Would you like candy on your ice cream?" She sniffled, "Yeah..."

Yakko questioned, "Were you too scared to fight?" Lakko hugged him and shaked no, "I can't do violence unless you guys help me for something reason." He looked down to see the Disney Logo branded on the back of her head and neck. A stomach turning thought entered. The Dad sibling shallowed it down, noting, "Yeah... Censorship." The brand on the back of her head and neck was so small but it seemed to burn into his soul, Yakko couldn't look away. "Probably just Censorship.." he mumbled to himself.

The End.


End file.
